Collins family
The Collins family was the biggest and wealthiest family in Collinsport. In addition to founding and naming the town, the family also owns the largest cannery and fishing fleet business in the area (1, 3). History 17th Century Their fortune was founded by Isaac Collins in the 1690s, after he crossed the ocean to land in Maine (17). Isaac also established the Collins Fishing Fleet and Cannery. 18th Century Jeremiah Collins built a large mansion for the family called Collinwood atop Widows' Hill (2). Although it has been recorded that Jeremiah built Collinwood it was later shown in 1795 that Joshua Collins built Collinwood, having lived in what came to be known as the Old House previous to that time. 20th Century In the mid-twentieth century, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard controlled all of the family's financial holdings (1). By 1967, half of the jobs in Collinsport came out of the Collins Enterprises (26). In addition to the two businesses, the family also owned several houses and buildings in town (27). The family banker in 1967 was John Harris (42). Members 17th Century * Amadeus Collins (1690) * Annabella Collins 1690 (by marriage) * Isaac Collins (1690) 18th Century * Abigail Collins (1795) * Angelique Collins 1796 (by marriage until her death, days later.) * Barnabas Collins (d.1796, returned in 1797, 1840, 1897, 1967-1970, and 1995) * Daniel Collins (arrived in Collinsport in 1795, lived there until his death in 1840) * Grace Collins (by marriage until her death in 1720) * Jeremiah Collins (d.1795) * Josette Collins 1795 (by marriage until her death in 1796) * Joshua Collins (1795) * Laura Stockbridge Collins (by marriage until her "death" in the 1780s. See 19th and 20th centuries for later instances) * Millicent Collins (arrived in 1795) * Naomi Collins (by marriage until her death in (1796) * Sarah Collins (d.1795) * Silas Collins (d.1734) * Theodore Collins (d.1791) 19th Century * Anna Collins (by marriage) * Barnabas Collins (d.1796, returned in 1797, 1840, 1897, 1967-1970, and 1995) * Benjamin Collins * Caleb Collins (d.1872) * Carl Collins (d.1897) * Daniel Collins (arrived in Collinsport in 1795, lived there until his death in 1840) * Daphne Harridge (by marriage, presumably) (1840) * Desmond Collins (1840) * Edith Collins 1840 (by marriage, until her death in 1897) * Edward Collins (1897) * Gabriel Collins (1840) * Gregory Trask 1897 (by marriage until his death the same year) * Harriet Collins (by marriage until her death in 1820) * Jamison Collins (b. 1880s, until his death in the 1940s) * Jenny Collins 1895 (by marriage until her death in 1897) * Jonah Collins (d.1863) * Judith Collins (1897) * Laura Collins (by marriage 1880s until her "deaths" in both 1896 and 1897. See the 18th and 20th centuries for other instances.) * Nora Collins (1897) * Quentin Collins I (1840) * Quentin Collins II (born 1870s, lived mostly at Collinwood until he left in 1897, returned in 1969) * Samantha Collins (1840) (by marriage) * Tad Collins (1840) 20th Century * Barnabas Collins (d.1796, returned in 1797, 1840, 1897, 1967-1970, and 1995) * Carolyn Stoddard Hawkes (b.1947) * Cassandra Collins (1967- ) (by marriage, missing/deceased 1968) * David Collins (b.1950s) * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard (b.1917) * Laura Collins ( -1967) (by marriage, deceased 1967) * Paul Stoddard (by marriage 1940s, divorced 1967, deceased 1969) * Quentin Collins II (born 1870s, returned in 1969) * Roger Collins * Jeb Hawkes (1970) (by marriage until his death the same year) The following are referenced only: * Abner Collins * Caleb Collins * Mortimer Collins * William Collins Background information and notes * Julia Collins was an alias used in 1840 by Julia Hoffman. * Chris Jennings as well as his twin brother Tom Jennings and their sister Amy Jennings were all descendants of Quentin Collins II and his wife Jenny through their daughter Lenore Collins. * It remains a theoretical possibility that Victoria Winters was in fact a member of the Collins family, possibly an illegitimate daughter of Elizabeth Collins Stoddard. * Various other members of the family exist in Parallel Time. * Barnabas Collins pretended to be his own descendant in 1840, 1897, 1967 and 1995. * In 1969, Quentin II did the same. * In 1840, Angelique Bocuhard pretended to be Valerie Collins, wife to Barnabas. In 1968, she pretended to be Cassandra Blair and married Roger Collins. * Laura Collins was married to Jeremiah Collins in the 1780s, Edward Collins from the 1880s to 1897, and then to her grandson, Roger Collins from the 1950s to 1967. * Because of physical resemblances with Collins ancestors, it remains possible Willie Loomis, Sebastian Shaw and Jeb Hawkes were in some way related to Collins family members. In Parallel Time, this may also apply to Julia Hoffman. * At one point, because of being accidentally aged, Barnabas pretended to be his own father in 1967. * The Dan Ross novels deal with a completely different Collins family tree, that nevertheless have a few identical details. In the novels, the Collins family is actually much larger. Category:Families